A Showdown
Summary Episode 2 of season 1 of The gate crasher chronicles and the second episode total. After seeing Front Line lose a fight, a former wrestling champion asks to train him. Story (it has been at least a week since the last episode) (in that time, front line has become a full on vigilante) (he has also joined a gym, to keep his skills sharp) (this night, he is in a boxing match against one of the toughest pups there) Announcer: Round one: Front Line versus Roadbuster: FIGHT! (front line and roadbuster begin pounding each other, but by the end of round three, front line doesn't have the strength left and roadsterer delivers a knock out blow) (as the crowd carries roadbuster away, front line regains his senses) Front Line: Uuugggg............... what happened? ????: You got your paws beat off. Front Line: Huh? (he looks up and sees a fairly old husky coming towards him) Front Line: Who are you? Showdown: Names Showdown. I can teach you how to fight. If you want........... Front Line: Alright. Showdown: Uh, you wouldn't happen to have a car, would you? (front line smiles) (later, front line is showing showdown his armored car) Showdown: Whoa. Where did you get the money for this!? Front Line: Uh, long story. Where did you say we were going? Showdown: Kaon. Front Line: Ah, yes, Kaon........... I remember when I was little I used to watch- Wait, what did you say your name was? Showdown: Showdown. (front line stops the car) Front Line: THE Showdown? Showdown: Lights, cannon, action. (front line faints) (a little while later) (front line regains concieousness and sees showdown patiently waiting) Showdown: Well, are we going or not? (front line eagerly starts the car and the get to kaon, now a rundown, abandoned husk of what used to be the place where the biggest events in the city took place) Front Line: What happened? Showdown: Ever since Switchblade took over, people have been too poor to go to big events. So, Kaon's been shut down. Front Line: Who's Switchblade? Showdown: Your not from around here, are you? Front Line: Actually I am. I've just been away for a year. Showdown: About seven months ago, a rottweiler named Switchblade came to Iacon and set up shop as a crime lord. His minions caused a lot of havoc and killed many people and he said he would stop on one condition: All the police and firefighters would leave. Now, his tax collectors leave most people only enough money to live by. Front Line: Someone needs to do something about this. Showdown: Everyone's too scared. If I were younger, I'd give Switchblade something to worry about, but I'm not as spry as I used to be. But, enoghh talikng, lets get inside. (they go inside the boxing arena and into the basement) (inside, front line sees a eighteen wheeler truck, a bunch of barbells, some cargo crates, a boxing dummy and a white monster truck with red flames) Front Line: This place is awesome! Showdown: Thanks. Now, lets start with fifty push ups. Front Line: Alright. (front line and showdown get in push up position) (front line is on push up number fifteen) Showdown: Hurry up. (front line looks over to see that showdown is already done) Front Line: Yeah, your definitely Showdown. Showdown: Well don't get so caught up in thinking about me that you forget about your training. (front line continues do to push ups) (a while later) Front Line: (huff) Is (puff) that enough? (gasp) Showdown: Haha, we've only been at this three hours and your already tired? Front Line: Hehe, I guess we need to work on my stamina. Showdown: Indeed. Well, take five. (front line goes over to a bench and drinks some water) (suddenly, his pup tag starts beeping) Showdown: Whats that? Front Line: Uh, excuse me, this has been awesome, but I have somewhere I need to be.... Showdown: Alright............ see you later? Front Line: Count on it. (he runs out of the gym) Showdown: Hmmmmm...................... (showdown gets in the monster truck and drives after front line) (he sees front line pull into an alley behind a store where a man is being beat up for not paying his taxes) (front line activates his armor, then jumps out of his car and walks into the store) Front Line (in armor): Sure, your tough beating up a poor defenseless man............ (the tax collector and his assistant look at front line) Front Line (in armor): But lets see how you do against someone who can fight back! (he pounces on the two bad guys and starts beating them up) Showdown: Well I'll be................... Tax Collector: Ah! Lets get out of here! (he and his partner run off, while front line makes sure the man in the store is ok) (after front line goes to his car, showdown sneaks up behind him) Showdown: Good job, kid. (front line turns with a start) Front Line (in armor): Um, uh, thanks! Whoever you are...... Showdown: You know who I am, Front Line. (front line sighs and takes off the armor) Front Line: Please don't tell anyone. Showdown: Your secret is safe with me. Now, back to Kaon, we have more training to do! Front Line: Yes, sir! (showdown gets in his monster truck and front line gets in his armored car and they both go back to kaon) (meanwhile, a few miles away in a shopping mall that has been modified into a fortress) (the tax collector from earlier is bowing down to a throne) Tax Collector: The vigilante has struck again, sir. ????: DAH! I grow tired of hearing these reports! And you did even bring a single penny back! Tax Collector: I'm sorry, sir- ????: SORRY? SORRY ISN'T WORTH ANYTHING! OUT OF MY SIGHT, NOW! (the tax collector runs away) ????: I don't know who this.......... this gate crashing vigilante thinks he is, but he's in the wrong town. THE END!!! Previous Episode: Front of the line Next Episode: A Meltdown Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Episode